The present invention relates in general to structural framing systems and pertains, more particularly, to a pultruded fiberglass, lightweight, and easily assembled frame for a house, shed or storage area which also provides superior strength, especially for climates which expose the structure to high winds.
Pultrusion allows fiberglass structural components to be manufactured in lengths which allow their superior strength characteristics to be utilized in the form of structural building components. The pultrusion process, although not the same, can be likened to an ordinary extrusion process in which fiberglass fibers are interlaced with a resin which is cured by the application of heat. The process is thoroughly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,888 Pultrusion Machine and Method, issued to Goldsworthy on Jan. 19, 1971. It is important to note that the art of the present invention is not drawn to the pultrusion process itself, but to the unique shape, form, interconnection, application and method of use of the structural products described herein which are especially adapted to formation by pultrusion methods.
With conventional structural framing systems, a tradeoff often exists between the weight of the structural materials, the ease of assembly of the structural materials, the skill level of the construction personnel required for assembly, the insulation properties of the structural materials, the material weathering and corrosion resistance characteristics, the material fire resistance, and the strength of the final structural assembly. For example, structural materials manufactured of steel generally provide a strong and fire resistant structural assembly but present weight concerns which inhibit material transporting, are difficult to assemble, are corrosion and weathering sensitive, are poor thermal insulators and often require many skilled construction personnel for assembly. Wood structural framing systems generally provide low weight, ease of assembly, and good insulation properties, but are often moderate to poor in their weathering, strength, and fire resistant characteristics and often require specialty assembly tools and skilled construction personnel. The art of the present invention provides for excellent material weight properties and ease of assembly with only a few ordinary tools and non-skilled construction personnel. The art of the present invention further provides for exceptional insulation properties, outstanding weathering characteristics, good fire resistance, and a final structural strength which is commensurate with many steel structures. All of the aforesaid advantages are available when the structural components of the present art, with the unique shapes, order of assembly, and means of connection described herein, are formed via the process of fiberglass pultrusion in a preferred embodiment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structural framing system and method of assembly which is easily assembled, light in weight, energy efficient, fire resistant, weather and corrosion resistant, and structurally strong.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structural framing system and method of assembly which provides all of the aforementioned characteristics in a cost effective manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structural framing system and method of assembly which is capable of being assembled with a limited number of ordinary tools and non-skilled construction personnel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a structural framing system having components which are readily manufactured from pultruded fiberglass.